


Answer Me

by vanilla107



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ARE THEY EVEN CLONES?? I DON'T KNOW, Alternate Universe, BUT THE EYE SEX GUYSSS, BUT THE FUCKING SEXUAL TENSION WITH THEIR EVIL CLONES???, I just wrote this and it was completely self indulgent, I'm not sorry, M/M, Self-Indulgent, WTF, and...and I just couldn't see it any other way, mingi looked hella flirtatious with his clone, okay look, the answer mv was a work of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “I wouldn’t say the whole thing was fake-”“Is that so? So when did it become genuine?” he asked, mirth in his eyes and the rare smile disarmed the heir.“I...I don’t really remember-”“How about I jog your memory for you?” he whispered, his hands shifting from his shoulders to his forearms and stepping a little closer.“Was it when you kept looking at me with your eyes lowered?” he asked, his voice sending shivers down his spine.--Song Mingi and his friends at the manor are stressed at the sudden arrival of their clones dressed in black. The memories from their last encounter puts everyone on edge and Hoongjoong advises them to fake confidence in order to get through the lunch.But when the confidence changes to something more flirtatious, what will the consequences be for Mingi and his friends?A fic based off the Answer MV
Relationships: Song Mingi/Evil! Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Answer Me

Song Mingi felt a feeling of restlessness in the pit of his stomach as his eyes flitted across the seemingly endless dinner table.

It was beautiful, the brown mahogany polished from earlier that morning and the sun catching the ornate candle holders in the centre of the table. Each person had a starter plate, main meal plate and there was dessert bowls on the counter in the kitchen but what stood out to him were the crystal champagne glasses soon to be filled with golden liquid.

He wasn’t sure if it was alcohol but he didn’t have time to think of that.

All he knew was that when the guests announced that they would be arriving in two hours, it had been unexpected and his friends scrambled across the manor to prepare a late lunch. The servants got to work in the kitchen and set the table but the heirs had been anxious for those two hours.

The anxiety was ridiculous because he knew the guests didn’t mean any harm but...

He shuddered, the memory of those dark eyes haunting him and he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry Mingi...I just wanted to check if you were okay but...clearly you’re not,” Hongjoong sighed and the dancer slumped.

Kim Hongjoong was the leader of their group and the one who made sure the manor ran smoothly. Out of all of them, the last couple months had taken the worst toll on him, with dark circles under his eyes and occasionally dozing off during breakfast that either Seonghwa or Yunho had to then take charge for the day.

“Look it’s just...the last time we were in the same place with them we...” he trailed off, not knowing where to go with his sentence.

“I understand your stress which is why I've called a meeting before the guests arrive. Come on, it's in the master study.”

Mingi was surprised to see the rest of his friends there, either leaning against the bookshelf or fidgeting in the velvet chairs. They all looked at Hongjoong close the door and locking it before addressing them.

“I know that you’re all tense. I am too but we need to stay calm for this lunch.”

There was an outburst from the boys and the room filled with noise.

“This feeling is eating me from the inside-” Wooyoung groaned.

“How can we possibly act like this is normal after what happened the last time?” demanded Seonghwa.

“The hallucinations...I still get nightmares-” Jongho shivered.

“But Hongjoong this feels different-” San interrupted but the white-haired boy raised his hand for silence.

“I know the situation isn’t ideal does but as your leader, I need you to listen to me.”

They quietened down and Mingi looked at Hongjoong, the nerves making his heart beat faster.

“The best way to stop this is to act confident. The confidence is what will drive this lunch and make it bearable understand? That way they can’t see the affect they have on us.”

There were mumbles amongst the group but ultimately they knew that it was their only solution. The knock on the door made them all tense up and Hongjoong breathed before unlocking the door and opening it and talking to a servant.

“Sir, the guests are downstairs. We are to start lunch in five minutes.”

The words from the servant’s mouth made their blood run cold but Hongjoong nodded and replied coolly, “Thank you. We’ll be downstairs immediately.”

The servant left and the leader turned to face them.

“Come on. It’s only a couple hours. We’ll be fine. Remember, be confident.”

\--

Mingi looked at the man sitting opposite him, dressed from head to toe in black. The black was such a contrast to the light creams and beige colours of the dining room and his eyes-.

_Oh hell I hope I don’t throw up._

“Welcome to the manor. We hope that you’re comfortable,” Hongjoong said loudly as he held up his drink in one hand and the others followed, raising their glasses.

_Be confident._

He tried to relax himself as he clinked glasses with the beautiful man opposite him, who’s expression was unreadable.

It was unnerving that the man who was sitting opposite him was a carbon copy of him. The same face and build, the only difference was how serious he looked and his eyes showed no emotion. Even though the man was him physically...emotionally he was like a different person.

The food was unveiled by the servants and looked fantastic as always but his stomach already felt fragile.

_Small steps. One piece at a time._

First course was served and Mingi found himself mimicking his friends, acting a little bored, elbow on table, small smiles here and there and gazing from under the eyelashes. One could almost say the behaviour could be assumed as flirtatious but the conversation was all politics and their previous meets together. It was casual and to the group’s relief, the confidence seemed to be working.

Mingi felt it easier to slip into conversation after a half an hour, the confidence feeling horrendously fake but from the way his guest was responding...it felt somewhat normal. He even managed to eat two plates full of food and was feeling more himself by the passing minute.

“I have to say...I’m surprised,” his counterpart said suddenly, the voice slow and smooth.

“Surprised about what?” he asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin before leaning his head on his hand and gazing at the man opposite him.

“The last time you saw us...you were angry and confused. Now you seem...”

“Okay?”

“I was going to say relaxed but okay works.”

The servants took the dirty plates and refilled the glasses of champagne, allowing him to think before answering.

“It felt...ridiculous to be pent up about what you and your friends did previously...we do have you to thank for our current position after all and staying angry would’ve gotten us nowhere.”

The man hummed in response, taking a sip of the champagne and nodding before the main meal was served.

As lunch went on, the sun lit up the room in a golden glow and the chandelier, casting rainbows across the room and a servant announced that there would be a brief reprieve before dessert, allowing them to talk.

By then, the heirs felt comfortable in their roles and Mingi noticed that Yeosang had winked at his counterpart from across the table.

_Isn’t that going too far?_

Then he noticed San giggle at something and Hoongjoon seemed to be deep in conversation with his guest as he bit his bottom lip-

_Is this confidence? Or is this crossing the line-?_

He shook his head, he knew that there was at least an hour and a half left of this lunch and he couldn’t question it now. Not after how...pleasantly the whole afternoon seemed to be going.

Dessert came 20 minutes later, a decadent vanilla sponge cake with berries and chocolate sauce but his bladder betrayed him and he excused himself to go upstairs to the toilet.

His mind was whirling as he washed his hands and walked out the bathroom.

“This isn’t normal...” he muttered under his breath before crashing into a figure and he stepped back, trying to regain his balance.

“I’m sorry I-”

He couldn’t get another word out before he was roughly pushed up against a wall, his arms nailed to his sides and he growled before looking up to the eyes he had been staring into for the last two hours.

“What...what are you-?”

“Do you take me for a fool?” the clone whispered, his face too close and Mingi swallowed.

“No... what...what makes you say that?” he stuttered and the man rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to his.

He froze.

He knew he could’ve come off as flirty at lunch but never did he think that it could lead to this. The clone of him...actually kissing him? He was beautiful and it was his face so naturally he knew that his counterpart was attractive. It sounded conceited but he but a part of him felt weird for being attracted to his clone.

The kiss was over in a matter of seconds and the other man looked at him, displeasure on his face.

“Okay so you didn't respond like I thought you would. Were you leading me on, Mingi?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“No! It’s just...the last time...we were all angry and today we were anxious and...and we thought coming off as confident would be better!” Mingi said, his disjointed sentence coming out in a panic. 

“ _We?_ As in you and your friends?”

“Yeah...we were all nervous about your sudden arrival.”

His counterpart stared before chuckling; his grip on Mingi’s arms loosening a little and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Confidence huh? So you thought you could repair your egos with confidence?”

“Hey! Our egos were never broken!”

“But you felt angry. You were angry about the illusion we cast and then disappointed about the heirs of the Pirate King. How you felt robbed of your lineage? How you went on a journey to find yourself and-”

“How it nearly killed us?” Mingi finished his voice soft.

“Mingi...I’m not saying you shouldn’t have found out who you really were. That’s important but you...you were all making risky decisions and we _had_ to put up that illusion. You know it was the best option,” he murmured softly.

“I know.”

There was silence for a minute before Mingi sighed.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to lead you on. I was just following what Hongjoong told us and...things got a little out of hand.”

“You’re forgiven. If anything...I’m feeling embarrassed for kissing you out of the blue. Your faux confidence was quite a performance.”

Before the dancer could control himself, the words were out of his mouth.

“I wouldn’t say the _whole_ thing was fake-”

“ _Is that so?_ So when did it become genuine?” he asked, mirth in his eyes and the rare smile disarmed the heir.

“I...I don’t really remember-”

“How about I jog your memory for you?” he whispered, his hands shifting from his shoulders to his forearms and stepping a little closer.

“Was it when you kept looking at me with your eyes lowered?” he asked, his voice sending shivers down his spine.

_No...what about the others? I can't just let this happen when-_

“Or was it when you decided to lick your lips deliberately as I made eye contact with you?”

Mingi felt his heart speed up as the other man’s hand found his hip and his thumb started to gently massage the skin under his shirt in slow circular motions.

“Or the small smiles you gave me? Which was it Mingi?”

"This...this shouldn't happen now...we have to go back downstairs. The others will be waiting for us..."

"You and I both know that your friends are so caught up in their 'confidence' act to notice we'll be gone. Besides, I saw the looks your friends were giving my friends...I think we all have a good idea of what's going to happen today."

"That's crazy...they wouldn't-"

The were interrupted by a groan from down the passage and Mingi's jaw dropped when he saw San almost wrestling with his counterpart but the look in their eyes...it wasn't anger. 

San smirked before shoving his clone into his bedroom and slamming the door.

"See? Nothing to worry about," the clone purred into his ear.

Mingi felt his body betray him, the loneliness of the last couple months hitting him harder than before as he pulled the clone in for a kiss, his heart bursting as their lips connected. 

He hummed in satisfaction then make a surprised sound at the back of his throat when he felt his backside being squeezed followed by a chuckle. He rolled his eyes before bringing his hands up to the clone's faces and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"Bedroom?" his clone mumbled between breaths, and Mingi, refusing to break off the kiss, pointed lazily to his bedroom at the end of the corridor.

The two walked clumsily to the room, small laughs coming from them before the door was closed and locked. The clone smirked as he pinned Mingi to the bed, his voice filled with promise.

"Now...let's see how that 'confidence' holds up while I...well how about I keep what I'm going to do to you a secret, hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this weird crack fic BUT I HAD TOO WRITE THIS. PLEASE TELL ME I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE SEEING THE HEAVY SEXUAL TENSION PLEASE. 
> 
> I also don't know where the hell this fic is going with plot. I tried incorporating their previous songs like Pirate King, Treasure, Say My Name and Wave/Illusion in this since Answer was so heavy with symbolism from their previous comebacks. If I write a part two I'll try to touch up some more on the backstory!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this and stay healthy!  
> vanilla107


End file.
